Fiery Temptation
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Tifa's thoughts on a certain red-headed Turk. Ties into I Won't Go Home Without You. Short little oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Although I do own the crazy fairies that help me write, the characters belong to SquareEnix.**

Mystic: A little Tifa-centric oneshot. This ties into I Won't Go Home Without You since Reno and Tifa do make a cameo appearance in the Olive Gardenia flashback. In that flashback, we learn how Tifa and Reno hooked up. IWGHWY is a different ficverse than Accidentally in Love so, different tales of romance, obviously. For IWGHWY (thank you RenzokukenZ for my new addiction to acronyms), Reno did some laundry one too many times at her place and they basically ended up in bed together. Let's see how that happened ...

Oh, good news. RenzokukenZ and I will be teaming up again to co-write a much more darker look into the ReTi pairing. Expect much angst, dark events, and a not-so-happy ending. When will it be written? After I get AiL and IWGHWY finished or close to finished.

_

* * *

_

_He was my secret, my release. A man shrouded in red hair and tobacco. I considered him a challenge in the past. You'd think with the alcohol and lanky frame, he'd be an easy opponent. You're very wrong. Reno was an impressionable fighter and he easily gave me and my friends a run for our money. True, Reno was nowhere near as muscled as Cloud or Zack, and definately not like Barrett. A part of me still thinks that Barrett popped a few muscle-building pills in his younger days. Not that redhead though. My fiery Turk may have looked lanky, but his lean muscles packed quite a punch -- literally. And the electro-mag rod of his? It hurts, a lot._

_Quite a change, fighting him. It was such fun in a sadistic, crazy way and I looked forward to our combat meetings. It wasn't like he was a "bad" bad guy. More like cocky, arrogant, but never evil. Intriguing, handsome, and skilled of course. But evil? No, he just did as he was told by the Shinra Higher-ups. Yes, I know he dropped the plate, but I did things in Avalanche I'm not proud of either. Still not convinced? Reno helped Cloud and I find the kids and he fought against two of the three remanents. He showed no hostility toward me, or anybody else, and in return, I showed none toward him. I'm not ashamed to admit it, I did flirt a little when he called asking for Cloud._

_"Hey, Lockhart? Remember me, babe?"_

_Giggle. "Yeah, I remember you."_

_Really, who couldn't? He always put up a great fight and I love a great fight. Maybe that's why, when he started showing up for drinks in the evenings, I couldn't turn him away. He'd saunter in Seventh Heaven with that normal cocky grin on his face and ask for 'the best beer in the house'. Sometimes, he'd even ask for a sandwich. Don't even ask, I didn't charge him anything. Cloud welcomed him, which was a bit of a surprise. Even Denzel was a bit fascinated that a Turk was showing up at our home and bar. I didn't tell the boy that this particular Turk dropped the plate which killed his parents. I couldn't. Denzel remembers a Reno who fought against two silver-haired freaks, and that's the only Reno he needs to know about._

_Cloud would be gone quite a bit on deliveries, so often that is usually just me and Denzel in the evenings. Probably another reason why I welcomed Reno's presence. Cloud and I were destined to be best friends and nothing more, and I was okay with that. Yes, he and I did share an evening underneath the Highwind, but that night is nothing more than a pleasant memory now._

_Denzel like to watch Reno and I fight. Not verbal arguments either. No, often times, Reno would show up with a garbage bag full of his dirty laundry and to pass the time, he and I would engage in an old-fashioned dance of fists and legs of fury that left us in a mess of sweat and breathless pants. Afterwords, he would take us out to eat or just to the park. Those times were eerie-ly normal and very much, un-Reno. He thought it was fun and he started to show up more and more. Denzel and I never complained, if I was stuck doing a Turk's laundry._

_Then, one week, Barret invited Denzel to go join him and Marlene at Costa del Sol. Cloud had leased a separate apartment, so it was just me ... until Reno showed up. Once more, he did some laundry and honestly, I don't know what really came over us. We decided to spar again and this time, instead of collapsing on the ground with Reno amidst Denzel's cheers, I found myself harshly pinned to the countertop. One of his hands bound my wrists against above my head, while his free palm was crawling up my skirt. His mouth tasted of earthy tobacco and his body smelled of spice. I didn't stop him, just pushed him off of me and dragged him upstairs to my bedroom where we collapsed._

_Call it sexual tension being released or a moment of weakness, but I would call it giving in to a fiery temptation._

_We didn't spar the rest of the week. All we did was --well, Reno called it "an amazing fuck". I lacked another term for it, so we fucked the rest of the week. Don't look at me like that. I make my own choices and I think I'm entitled to having a dangerous lover. I did help save the world, afterall._

_Reno didn't leave after that week. He asked to stay and that was fine by me. Having a Turk around was good company in more ways than one, and he and Denzel were becoming more close. Again, Cloud didn't mind and Denzel thought it would be cool. Reno couldn't really help him with his pre-Algebra homework, but when it came to exploding science experiments ... well, that was Reno's chance to shine!_

_Do I love that redheaded Turk? _

_Hm ... that's my secret guys. My fascination with hot wax was a secret too, until Yuffie walked in on us. _

_Next time, I'll make sure my door is locked._

**

* * *

**

Mystic: This was kind of written on a whim, but I'm pretty happy with it. It wasn't meant to be over-the-top anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
